


Bath Time

by happygowriting



Series: SnowQueen [1]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, curtis everett - Freeform, curtis everett x ofc, implied sexiness, snowpiercer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Unplanned drabble for SnowQueen inspired by @redhead-wine-and-literature-club Drunk in Love Prompt “bath time”follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Original Female Character(s), curtis everett/tina
Series: SnowQueen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152164
Kudos: 1





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Unplanned drabble for SnowQueen inspired by @redhead-wine-and-literature-club Drunk in Love Prompt “bath time”
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

A romantic diner complete with candlelight and romance. The dessert of love: chocolate and strawberries shared between the two of them. Soft giggles, dancing smiles, and a mischievous smirk and the cute moment turned into one full of laughter and fun. 

As Curtis is reaching for a strawberry Tina grabs the can of whipped cream and with a laugh she squirts it at Curtis, it hitting his cheek. She laughs at his fake shocked expression because he knows to expect with her now. He grabs some of the melted chocolate and lunges at her, smearing it across her face.

Sugary kisses are exchanged in between the laughs and the food fight, each of them getting more and more messy and becoming the dessert. Clothes slipping off, hands on bare skin, lips brushing against sensitive spots. Laughs turning into moans of pleasure.

“Let’s go get cleaned up.” Tina laughs, as they lay staring up at the ceiling, both a mess.

Curtis leans over and kisses her before he stands and picks her up, carrying her into the bathroom. Putting her down he fills the bathtub with water and her favorite bubble bath before putting her into the tub and sliding in behind her. 

He wraps his arms around her, kissing her cheek and holding her close.

“Happy Valentines Day angel.” He murmurs softly.

She turns her face and catches his lips in a kiss. “Happy Valentines Day my love.”


End file.
